Today, many networks are becoming larger and more complex. For example, some datacenters may comprise over a hundred thousand machines configured to accomplish work tasks under the direction of load balancers. In order to efficiently manage the large number of service endpoints, monitors may be employed to monitor service endpoints for communication and system health. It may be advantageous to monitor the health of service endpoints so that a load balancer may utilize healthy service endpoints, as opposed to unhealthy service endpoints. Otherwise, severe network wide degradation may result when non-functional service endpoints are utilized.